


You're not alone anymore

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, after rin finds out about the injury, after their race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re too good for me."<br/>A tumblr prompt.</p><p>Re-write of the Free S2 ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

After the race the doctors dragged Sousuke to the medical point, where they quickly checked his shoulder. Rin did not leave his side; angry he could not stand right by him, shooed away by them. Sousuke tried to hide the pain as they checked him over, moving his arm, but his face twisted in pain when they pulled his arm lightly. Rin only looked away when they were injecting him with some proper painkiller, feeling his knees going weak. He hated injections.

Sousuke got an icepack to keep on his shoulder and they made their way out, towards the bus, Rin clutching his bag not letting him hold it. They sat in the back, away from curious looks and Rin quickly counted everybody and the bus finally drove towards Samezuka.

Rin walked up to Sousuke and looked concerned at him, seeing his eyes closed, hand clutching the icepack.

“How are you feeling?” Rin sat by him and lightly touched his healthy shoulder.

Sousuke turned his head towards him and faced him with a smile. “I’m fine, stop worrying.”

“Stop bullshiting me, I see you’re in pain.”

“Nothing awful, the painkiller is already working.” He patted Rin’s knee in reassurance.

Rin sighed quietly and bit the inside of his cheek. He stood on the sit to get a blanket and quickly pulled it over Sousuke, ignoring his protest.

“Shush, you’re burning up. You’re going to get shivers.” Rin smoothed it on him.

“You’re too good for me,” Sousuke whispered, turning his head away.

Rin shook his head. “Says the one who suffered for months alone just so I won’t cry.”

Sousuke chuckled, starring at their reflections in the window. “I was always weak against your tears.”

Rin blushed a little and then slowly, unsurely moved closer to lye by Sousuke, cheek on his shoulder. He slowly breathed in and out, feeling the tears stinging his eyes again. How many times did he cry today?

“Hey…” He heard Sousuke’s whisper as he turned his head to kiss the top of his. “Don’t cry.”

“Everything is going to be okay.” Rin said quietly, sniffing, and gently put his hand in Sousuke’s, smiling when he grasped it tighter.

His chin shook when Sousuke did not say anything, just stroked his hand with his thumb.

“It will. If I say so, it will.” He ensured him.

“Okay.” Sousuke smiled, putting his cheek on his head and closing his eyes.

They both fell asleep moments later.

*

Rin woke up, the buzz ringing in his ears. Everybody was gathering up, taking their bags. He slowly moved and shook Sousuke as lightly as possible to wake him up. He noticed the twist of pain on his face when he did.

“Come on, let’s go straight to the hospital.”

Sousuke looked confused. “I’m fine.”

“Don’t start with me, after this race you need to properly check it. I heard the doctors telling you to, so come on, right now.” He took his hand and shook his head seeing Sousuke rolling his eyes.

*

It took awhile before they could actually see a doctor. During late hours the hospital was full of emergency issues. Rin was getting more and more angry with how long they had to wait, seeing Sousuke in pain only growing paler and paler but of course not saying anything.

When they finally got in Rin did not let them kick him out and sat by Sousuke, listening to him explaining to the doctor what happened.

It made Rin shiver hearing it all over again. He blamed himself that he wasn’t by his side two years ago. He could not even imagine how badly Sousuke had to suffer, and from what he figured out he had no support whatsoever. It hurt and knowing all those months he had let it happen instead of pressing him and getting it out of Sousuke, so he could help, was even worse.

The doctor checked over him, but seeing even a little move caused him awful pain, he let it go. He sent Sousuke for an x-ray, which proved that the tissue was torn. A few injections and tight bandage ensuring Sousuke would not make it worse, they were sent home, hoping he won’t need a surgery. The doctor was meant to decide a week later unless it would start hurting even more sooner.

Rin held Sousuke’s hand tight as Sousuke fell asleep, head on his shoulder, dizzy from the medicine. It was dark and quiet when they finally made their way back to Samezuka.

He did not know what to do to make Sousuke feel better. He wished he had a magical wand that he could make a few moves with and Sousuke’s shoulder would be fixed.

Sousuke did not deserve this pain and suffering. He shouldn’t be going through this. Someone who was talented, and worked so hard, and devoted himself to his dream, should never face such heartbreak.

It was wrong. It was unfair.

Why Sousuke out of all the people?

*

He pushed Sousuke towards the bottom bunk, knowing that barely conscious or not Sousuke would probably try to climb up, but Sousuke was so weak he did not even protest. Rin helped him undress and change into pyjama pants, not even thinking about trying to pull a shirt over his head and risk hurting his arm.

“Where are you going?” he whispered when Rin took a few steps away.

“Nowhere.” Rin smiled and quickly put the icepack over his shoulder, making him wince. “I am sorry…”

“No, it’s okay. It helps.” Sousuke smiled, cocking his head when Rin sat by him, looking lost while starring at his shoulder, hands smoothing the icepack.

“Hey, stop worrying. You said everything is going to be okay, so no more sad faced like this one…” Sousuke brought his healthy hand up and stroked Rin’s cheek.

Rin nodded and lay down by him, arm over his chest, head on his arm, smiling when Sousuke brought it around him and kissed the top of his head.

“Please never hide anything from me again, okay?” Rin whispered, fingers stroking his naked chest. “You can trust me. I promise. I’ve changed.”

“Okay,” Sousuke murmured, voice heavy with sleep.

Rin grinned and lifted his head to kiss the corner of his lips. “And no more flirting with that girl, since we’re together now.”

“What girl?” Sousuke blinked awake.

“The one from biology class. She pisses me off.”

Sousuke chuckled. “So you’re the jealous type?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, MR-jealous-boyfriend.”

Rin nudged him with his head so Sousuke faced him to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“We will go through this together, Sousuke,” Rin whispered. “You’re not alone anymore.”

Sousuke looked at him, for the first time his eyes filling with tears. He blinked them away, breath shaky. Rin nudged his nose with his, making him pull him closer into a deeper kiss.

“Goodnight, Rin.”

“Goodnight, Sousuke.” Rin grinned at him again and lay his head close to Sousuke’s face, arm protectively around him, Sousuke’s hand stroking his hair.

They fell asleep together moments later, relaxed smiles on their faces.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin receives a letter from Australia.

Rin sat on the desk in Sousuke’s and his room, listening to his soft breathing as he slept still weakened after the race and all the medications, while Rin was going through the letter from Australia.

It was a great idea; he just needed to ensure Sousuke would be up for it. Rin was persuasive so no worry there. He smirked.

Rin yawned as he picked the phone up once it started calling. He would normally be still asleep if not the guy who knocked on their door to bring him a letter.

“Yes?”

“Rin? It is Makoto.”

Rin rolled his eyes. He wondered what the guys wanted this time.

“Hey.”

“It is about Haru…”

“Oh God, what the brat did again?”

“He needs your help, Rin. He is feeling so down and I feel only you can help…”

“Me?” Rin raised his eyebrows and laughed. Look who suddenly considers him a friend again! “You are his friend. And Nagisa. And Rei. Help him. He made it very damn clear right before the race and you all nearly wept that he excluded me from the group on your eyes, leaving me completely alone, humiliated, and upset right before my important race, because as the only one I dared to press him instead of petting his hair like he is still twelve.”

“Rin, it wasn’t like that…”

“Screw what the intention was, I got the message clear.” He snapped. He did not have time to think about it, focused on Sousuke, but now it all came back quickly, making him mad. “You know what was happening when you all pushed me away? Sousuke was hiding away, hurting, because he did not want me to see him in pain and screw up my race! And when I finally found him he still tried to hide it and you know why? Because he did not want to upset me! For two years and a few months he kept everything inside, suffering alone broken, after the dream he worked so hard for got completely shattered, hiding it all because he thought I would cry! And you expect me to leave him now when he finally opened to me and needs me? And that to run to Haru who threw a fit because people expect him to move his ass? Who is angry that people told him he should try to go pro because he does nothing but swims? He is angry because life goes on and he needs to choose future, not because he hurt himself and his dream he worked hard for just went to hell! He never worked for anything because he wanted to yet everybody worships him and I am suppose to be yet another person kissing his ass? So he would have fifth person to pat his back? So again he will act like a dick and treat me like trash because I don’t pet his hair like you all do?”

“Rin…”

“Maybe it is our fault he acts like a kid even now, that’s what we get for begging him to swim and move his ass since the beginning, treating him like a special snowflake, but it is your fault you all wiped his ass no matter what instead of telling him to get his shit together. I gave up worshipping someone who only sometimes wins because he is talented. My team is full of guys who work their asses off, not stopping even though they are talented, and support each other. They are all mature even though some are younger than Haru! They are inspiring. Yet I am suppose to ignore them for your sake over and over again! I am not going to leave the only person who truly cares for me and actually needs me for Haru who does nothing again. Haru has all of you, Sousuke has only me and he just trusted me again. You all could consider more than just Haru’s brat ass. Go and worship him some more, I’m sure it will help. I will stay with someone who deserves my time and has an actual problem!”

He cut the call, throwing the phone away from himself, breathing hard. He was fuming.

Of course they called him again once they needed him. How not surprising. Screw them. Screw them so hard. He was mad it all had to go so far for him to finally realise he was a typical doormat running to them whenever they called him, not looking back, ignoring people who actually cared for him. Do this, do that, leave everything behind because of Haru. They knew Sousuke lost everything and needed support but did they ever consider anybody else’s feelings? Haru this, Haru that. Bla-motherfucking-bla. Haru had a group of friends or rather worshippers. Sousuke only had one best friend. Rin.

Hell no. It would be like breaking Sousuke’s shoulder again.

“Wasn’t that a little too harsh?” He heard a quiet voice from the bunk.

Rin looked up from the desk he was sitting on and smiled, his heart calming, seeing Sousuke’s hair pointing in every possible direction, eyes sleepily blinking at him. Rin quickly made his way towards the bed and lay down by him.

“Maybe. At least I was clear and straight to the point. How are you feeling?”

“Drugged.” He rubbed his eyes with the healthy hand, the other not moving at all, pressed tightly to his chest with bandages.

“At least it doesn’t hurt.” Rin smiled kindly.

“True.”

“I’ve got something for you.” Rin showed him the letter, stretching it out for him.

Sousuke was silent as he read, the smile leaving his face.

“You’re leaving to Australia,” he whispered, his voice empty. Rin cringed.

“There are two tickets.” Rin took them out of his pocket quickly.

“And you’re going to take Nanase to make him go pro.” Sousuke closed his eyes as he brushed his unruly hair back, taking a deep breath in. “Okay, cool. When you’re leaving?”

Rin starred at him without moving.

“What?” Sousuke opened his eyes.

“I thought you heard my conversation?” Rin sighed. He could have guessed this would be Sousuke’s response.

“We both know you will run to him anyway.”

“No.” Rin sat up and starred at him, his look hard. “I want you to go with me. I will show you how beautiful there is, it will cheer you up. You will meet my guardians. See the Olympic swimming pool. And we will ask my coach about you. They are professionals; you’re not first to hurt yourself. We will find a way to fix your shoulder. Even if you will have to wait a little, it is always better to wait in Australia with me than here alone. So many different opportunities for you, too, just in case. Let’s go for a few days and then move there. Together. Not looking back.” He smiled, placing his hand lightly on Sousuke’s. “Trust me?”

Sousuke blinked back the tears that showed in his eyes and after a few quiet moments, thinking, he chuckled and lifted his healthy hand curled into a fist. Rin grinned and fistbumped with him happily.

“If you’re going to turn me into a crybaby I won’t ever forgive you.”

Rin started laughing and then lay down by him, head on his shoulder.

“This is all so surreal,” Sousuke whispered.

“I think such big change will do you good.” Rin stroked the bandage lightly. “Australia is so sunny and hot. The ocean is so beautiful. People are kind. You will love it there.”

Sousuke kissed the top of his head. “If you say so.”

Rin grinned and lifted his head to kiss him on the lips.

“Trust me.”


End file.
